Dielectric ceramic compositions that are conventionally used are broadly separated into two types: ferroelectric and paraelectric. As a ferroelectric ceramic composition, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a dielectric ceramic composition represented by general formula ABO3 (where A is Ba or Ba partially substituted with at least one of Sr, Ca, and Mg, and B is Ti or Ti partially substituted with at least one of Mn, Zr, Sn, Nb, Ta, and V) and having a relative dielectric constant of 2,000 to 3,000. On the other hand, regarding Pb-based dielectric ceramic compositions, in Pb(Mn, Nb)O3-PbTiO3 compounds and the like, it is generally known that by using the morphotropic phase boundary (hereinafter referred to as “MPB”), it is possible to obtain a dielectric constant of 2,000 or more.
Furthermore, as a paraelectric ceramic composition, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a dielectric ceramic composition which is a composite oxide including a main component including at least one of Ba, Nd, Ti, and Zr or Sn added with Mn, having a relative dielectric constant of less than 100, in which the main component is represented by composition formula xBaO.yNd2O3.z[(1-c)TiO2+cMeO2] (where x+y+z=1.0, 0<c<1, and Me is at least one element of Zr and Sn), in terms of molar ratio of metal elements.